lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Petricoff
Petricoff is a peacock RPC created by JGREAD. He is a descendant of the first Peacock Tribe leader, who fought in the Tiger—Lion War. Petricoff is a central character in The Legacy Trilogy. Biography Early Life A descendant of the original leader of the Peacock Tribe, nearly 1,000 years BR, Petricoff was born to two peacocks who left the Minor Tribes to become pirates when he was a baby. When their pirate crew was eventually absorbed into the criminal empire of the West Sea, Petricoff found himself working for the self-proclaimed "Lord of the West Sea", Gibbs. When Gibbs' criminal empire fell, Petricoff escaped the destruction of the ship he was on (unlike his parents), and decided it'd be safer to explore the West Sea without being a pirate. For the moment, however, Petricoff returned to the mainland of Chima, which he hadn't been to since his birth. He traveled around, exploring Chima and sharing his music with the tribal citizens and other nomads, until he heard about the existence of the Minor Tribes HQ, and decided to join. Fire—Ice War Upon arriving at the gates of the Minor Tribes' town, Petricoff was greeted by Foltrox, as well as another peacock, who was also a former pirate. The former pirate ironically didn't trust Petricoff, but Petricoff explained that his allegiance was now only to the Minor Tribes. Petricoff got a house in the Minor Tribes' town, and got a job as a painter. He eventually left the HQ, heading into The Iron Mountains. There, he saw the detached cockpit vehicle of an Ice Vulture Glider crashing into the mountains from the northwest. When he went to investigate, Petricoff saw a sabertooth tiger at the crash site. After having a conversation with the sabertooth, who introduced himself as Senix, Petricoff somehow found out that he was actually Tenebrae, the Tiger Emperor who nearly rendered the Peacocks extinct during the historical Tiger—Lion War. Petricoff, unknowing of the Ice Hunters' powers, charged at Senix with his sword in hand, vowing to avenge his ancestors. Petricoff was then frozen solid by Senix, and taken as a prisoner to Saber Mountain. Rescue and Voyage Petricoff was eventually melted free by the fire chi possessing Bats, when they came to rescue Dr. Benjamin from the headquarters. Petricoff flew up through the mountain with the bats and Rex, but on their way out, the group was intercepted by Senix, who blasted them to the walls with energy lightning. Dr. Benjamin was able to knock the wizard unconscious, and the group escaped the mountain. After regrouping with Bat and Imperial forces to the far southwest of Saber Mountain, Petricoff thanked them for the rescue, and was given a Wing Striker by the Bats, as well as directions to the Phoenix Islands, so he could earn fire chi for his tribe. Petricoff piloted the Wing Striker to the Phoenix Islands, where he took the fire trials in order to earn the "new" type of chi. Upon passing the trials, Petricoff was able to plug fire chi into his harness, which transformed his clothing into a suit of Phoenix armor. Petricoff was allowed to take a few bags of fire chi back to the Minor Tribes HQ. Battle of the Minor Tribes Territory Petricoff returned to the headquarters in his Wing Striker just as the town was being attacked by the Sabertooth Fleet. Petricoff jumped from the Wing Striker after setting it to crash into the Sabertoothes' front ground forces. He then ran inside the HQ and started handing out fire chi for as many people as possible. After helping to defend the town against attacking sabertoothes for a while, Petricoff took a moderately large group of tribesmen into the forest to the east of the HQ, where Tredd and the Fox Ninja had reportedly disappeared during the battle. Petricoff's forces waited at the edge of the forest, since sabertoothes had gone in. Petricoff had his group form a circle surrounding the forest, eventually charging in and defeating the sabertoothes. Getting to the center of the forest, Petricoff found that Tredd had been somehow killed, but the other ninja were all alive and frozen. Petricoff and his men melted the ninja free, and gave them more fire chi. Defense of the Headquarters Petricoff took his troops and the ninja out of the forest. Upon finding that the town's turrets and other wall defenses had been frozen, Petricoff split his forces in two and attacked the front Sabertooth force from both sides. When Minor Tribes' reinforcements arrived from the north and charged at the sabertoothes, Petricoff had his group fall back and defend the front wall and entrance of the town, shooting at the sabertoothes while the invaders were distracted fighting the newly arrived Minor Tribes troops. Petricoff and his troops remained in this position until charging out of the HQ for the final push, when Rica's Ravens arrived from the sky to fight the invaders. The Sabertoothes were finally pushed back from Minor Tribes HQ by the combined Chima Alliance forces, and Petricoff returned to the town to help fix any damage dealt. Appearance, Gear, and Traits '''Weapons and Gear: '''Basic medieval-looking sword, but split in the middle with a beam of blue chi energy going through it, like the Valious and Vengious swords. The sword has symbols on its hilt that look like a peacock's face. He also has a shield painted with a round pattern of peacock tail feathers, and a violin. He has a brown sword sheath on his left hip, and a small backpack to store his violin. (After plugging fire chi): While remaining the same shape, Petricoff's sword and shield were turned red and gold, and the beam of chi energy in his sword became reddish-orange. His violin and its backpack remained the same, but the sheath for his sword became red and gold in color. '''Appearance: '''Standard blue peacock. He has primarily yellow and green tail feathers, so his tail has a very bright pattern when spread out all the way. He wears the smaller version of the golden shoulderpads and chi harness, and he has a brown belt going across his waist, and black pants with red chain mail. (After plugging fire chi): His clothing became a standard red and gold suit of Phoenix armor, and his appearance otherwise remains the same. '''Personality: '''Petricoff is young, yet he seems to be wise for his age. He is an excellent violin player, and is said to have possibly invented the instrument. Though he is a pretty good duelist, and is considered by others to be one of the best fighters among the peacocks, he considers himself more of a diplomat than a soldier, and is good at negotiating. He hopes to become a primary politician for the Minor Tribes, or another faction. He has a strong desire to explore the West Sea. Appearances * The Chima Roleplay (First Appearance) * Legacy: Fall of the Bridge * Legacy: Heir to the Outlands * Legacy: Redemption Category:Characters Category:Politics Category:Fire/Fire Chi Category:Minor Tribers Category:All Articles